


Alter-Ego

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Sanji, M/M, Masterbation, Mr. prince - Freeform, Smut, dildoplay, fun fun in the bum bum, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro has fallen in love with a mysterious man on the screen. A porn star in fact.





	1. Chapter One

Why, why was every little normal thing getting to him? The ceiling fan running, or each click of his keyboard. Even the tick of the fucking clock. It was so irritating. Zoro grumbled to each little click and tap anything made. He snapped to a few of his coworkers. Sending them to run or back out without saying anything. 

The door jiggled having Zoro glare to the person walking in. Tashigi gulped clutching onto a file in her hands as she shakily handed it to him. Zoro stared her down as he took the file. His dark eyes never leaving her terrified brown. Then scrambled out of the room before shutting the door. Zoro grumbled opening the file and flicking it open. He grumbled reading over the stolen car file before shutting it and putting it on top of a small stack of files. The door was knocked on again having Zoro groan. He turned to Smoker walking in and crossed his arms. 

"You're scaring everyone, go home and relax. You're stressed." Smoker huffed. 

"I'm fine, don't-" 

"Tashigi came into my office crying." 

Zoro pursed his lips, "I-" 

"Go." 

He groaned clocking out before making his way out of his office. Smoker watched him from the second story of the building. 

"And don't come back until you finally relax." Smoker said. 

Zoro groaned leaving and heading to his car before getting in. once the car revved up, Zoro was getting pissed all over again. The lights, the beeping the chime of the door being open, hell even the dangling swords hanging on his rear view mirror was irritating. Zoro held so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles were white and his teeth were clenched together. The people being idiots on the road weren't helping him either. 

Once he finally got home he slammed his door shut and slumped on the couch. Maybe a nap would help. Yeah a nap. Zoro shut his eyes resting back against the couch. But. he was too irritated to sleep. 

"Fuck it." 

He picked up his phone and made a phone call. He pressed it to his ear as he HAD to hear the annoying ringing in his ear before it picked up. 

"Zoro? Is everything okay?" Robin asked. 

"I've been off today, I'm pissed at every little fucking thing. I need to relax. I tried to take a nap but that didn't work so I figured I'd call you." Zoro huffed. 

"Oh, well. Do you know why? Did something happen?" 

"No, it started not too long ago and just built up on top until I explode." 

"Zoro, when was the last time you. How do I put this politely? Um. jerked off?" 

"W-what?" 

"You know, masterbated?" 

"It's.... Been a while." 

"Well there you go, it's also a great way to release stress and it might help you." 

"I haven- even if I did. Where would I find some?" 

"Ask Usopp he might know." 

"Usopp?" 

"You don't want to know how I know that. But ask him. He could help." 

"Hurry up woman this hurts." Franky called on the other side. 

Zoro shuddered as she hung up. Zoro soon scrolled to Usopp's contact and pressed it to his ear. The anger was slightly subsiding but he was getting nervous. 

"Zoro? Hey what's up?" 

"Uh. I need to talk to you about something. It's something personal."


	2. Chapter Two

Zoro pursed his lips as he put his hand between his knees. Usopp pushed his glasses up onto his forehead furrowing to how quiet Zoro was being. 

“Uh, Zoro? Are you there?” Usopp asked.

Zoro sighed, “I uh, I want to know some of your, er, sex sites.” 

Usopp chuckled, “Oh is that all? You probably could've texted me. But I’ll send you a list of the best free ones.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” 

They both hung up as Zoro tossed his phone away and pulled out his laptop stuck in between the couch and the stand. He pulled it open logging on, he pursed his lips looking to his home screen of some tropical island with the ocean. Zoro then opened the browser before he got a text message from Usopp. Zoro picked it up seeing the first website, he began to type it in and searched it. He frowned to all these terrible reviews on these videos. They didn’t even appeal to him anyway. Zoro began to type in the second one. He cocked a brow scrolling through some of the videos before he pursed his lips and closed the window. He shuddered slightly, while trying not to throw up. 

One of the videos with high ratings. Was a sex tape between his own father and step father.   
Zoro cringed knowing what site to stay away from. Also curious if he own father knew about the dirty website they were on. 

He went onto the next website. When something popped up in the corner. Zoro’s eyes drew to the drag queen blowing a kiss to him. Hair tall and purple, makeup overdone, and long red plastic nails. Zoro shrugged clicking on it. Where the screen lit up in different fluorescent colors and glitter. At the top was written, ‘Welcome to the Candy Store.’ 

Zoro hummed looking to the sweet labels on the side, Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, licorice, malt balls, and Sweet’s of the week. He clicked on the sweet’s of the week seeing a bunch of overdrawn drags on the page. Until his eyes narrowed to a blonde. Curly hair, red lips, and purple shadow. With a small black mask covering his face. ‘Meeting Mr. Prince.’ was what the video was called. Zoro clicked on it and it took him to a live video. 

He was running his fingers through his wig when he perked up to the screen. He smiled softly tossing his hair back over his shoulder. 

“Seven thousand people are here to see lil ol me?” he purred, “What do you boys wanna see? Hm? Oh I’m sorry, I mean. What can I please you with today, Daddy?” 

The chat log went wild as Mr. Prince chuckled softly. 

Zoro was entranced, this man was absolutely beautiful. And knew how to press his buttons without even knowing who or where he was. 

“Daddy would you like to see my outfit?” Mr. Prince asked. 

The chat log went crazy with all sorts of yes’s. Zoro was curious himself. As the blonde stood and removed his silky red robe and let it slid onto the floor. Mr. Prince stood in some black heels, backseam nude and black stockings, kept up by his garterbelt, and a lacy black thong. Mr. Prince turned bending over and picked up his robe. 

Zoro watched how flexible he was. Bending over picking up his robe and running a hand up his legs to his hip before stretching. This is what he wanted. This is the release he needed, this is what he wants. 

“Daddy what toy can I play with today?” he asked. 

Zoro watched as he pulled out a black box and flicked off the lid before he smiled. He rummaged in the box before pulling out a large purple dildo. 

“Should I play with my new toy?” 

“Yeah, play with that one.” Zoro purred. 

Mr. Prince smirked, “I’ll make you proud, daddy.” 

The blonde picked up said purple dildo and kissed the tip softly. Before his lips wrapped around the tip and quickly deep throated it. Zoro’s breath hitched as his pants grew tighter. He hesitated before pulling open his belt and shuffled his pants down a bit. His cock was already throbbing hard and already leaking precum. Zoro looked back up to the screen. 

Mr. prince lied on his back while he started to fill himself with the purple dildo. He moaned throwing his head back. 

“Oh daddy~ you fill me so good.” Mr. Prince howled. 

Zoro swallowed thickly pumping his cock but his eyes never left the screen. A lip stuck between his teeth and his breath becoming labored. 

“F-Fuck. Can I go harder daddy~?” Mr. Prince purred. 

“Yes.” Zoro muttered. 

Mr. Prince moaned thrusting the purple dildo quicker into him. He moaned curling his toes and clamping his knees together. His noises were music to Zoro’s hears. They knew how to send him over the edge. 

“I’m coming.” Mr. Prince called. 

“Come for me baby.” Zoro purred. 

With a slight squeal the blonde’s release sputtered onto his chest and a little on his face. And that’s what did it. 

Zoro’s release oozed and spat on his chest and a little on the computer. He groaned throwing his head back and panted softly. 

“Oh god.” Mr. prince moaned. 

Sitting up cum dripped down his chin as he panted softly. He swiped his thumb over his release and licked his thumb clean. 

“See you next friday.” 

Then the stream was shut off. Zoro panted as his eyes kept to the screen. He had to know more about him. Who was this man. 

“Just who are you Mr. Prince?” Zoro grumbled.


	3. Chapter Three

"How in the living hell does he not have anything??" Zoro hissed. 

He's been looking for hours. Zoro has been trying to look into who he was. Or any loose thread in his sealed up life. 

But there was none. 

There was nothing leading Mr. Prince to who he really was. And Zoro was impressed. Being the cop he was and trying to crack any case. This. Was having Zoro stumped. 

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro hissed. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's with all the screaming." 

Zoro turned to the blonde hanging up his coat. Sanji was a very, very old friend of Zoro's. They lived fairly close to each other and Sanji always stopped by after work on Friday's. 

Zoro slowly shut his laptop and placed it back between the couch. Sanji stood holding leftovers from work crossing his arms. 

"What's with all the yelling?" Sanji asked. 

"Er. nothing. Just trying to find something but there's nothing for it." Zoro hummed. 

"Oh, someone has finally stumped good ol police officer Zoro hm?" Sanji purred. 

"Shut up and gimme the food." Zoro hissed. 

Sanji sat beside him and placed the food on the coffee table. He eyed Zoro as he began to tear into the cardboard box of food. 

"How are you doing by the way? Your home early and you look a bit better than last Friday?" Sanji asked. 

"Don't worry about it. I was just. Sent home early." Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji sat beside him, he shifted uncomfortably crossing his leg over his knee. 

"So Smoker sent you home after being a pent up asshole." Sanji snickered. 

"Shut your hole." Zoro hissed. 

"I'm just saying, you have been a huge dick for the past couple of weeks. But I'm glad your better now. What made you finally relax?" 

Zoro didn't answer and only continued eating. Sanji rested on his palm studying Zoro's face. His lips soon curl up into a wicked grin noticing a small glow in Zoro's face. And the tissue sitting beside him. 

"Oh Zoro." Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro snapped to him pointing the plastic fork at him. 

"Shut. Your. Hole." Zoro hissed. 

"Awe you can't find more videos of your little girlfriend. How cute." Sanji purred. 

"Actually.. It's a boy." 

Sanji cocked a brow standing and putting a hand on his hip. 

"Really? I haven't seen you bat an eye at anyone. You have to tell me who they are. As your best friend of all time, I have to do some digging." 

"I haven't found anything on him. I doubt neither can you." 

"Zoro, you doubt me? Common gimme a name." 

"Bug off will you." 

Sanji frowned crossing his arms. His lip stuck out slightly and batting his lids. Zoro pursed his lips looking to that sad ol puppy dog look. 

"Fine! I swear to god if you judge me or make fun of me I'll tell everyone your secret." Zoro hissed. 

Zoro watched Sanji's face harden. His voice laced with venom as he spoke. 

"What secret?" 

He cocked a brow leaning back against the couch. It seemed they both weren't on the same page. 

"That you secretly like boys." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed in relief before heading to the kitchen. Zoro's eye followed him as Sanji was going through the fridge. 

"What did you think I was talking about?" Zoro asked. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sanji hummed.

"Mr. Prince." 

It got quiet in the kitchen. Zoro watched Sanji stand frozen holding a jar. His head cranked to look at Zoro with a bit of fear in his eye. 

"Mr. Prince?" Sanji muttered. 

"He's the guy I'm looking for." Zoro explained. 

Zoro watched Sanji place the jar back into the fridge before heading into the living room. He grinned sitting down next to him. 

"I know exactly who your talking about." Sanji purred. 

"You do?" Zoro cocked a brow.

"Oh yes. Being Ivan's god child." Sanji grunted, "I'm sure I can talk to him and get more information on your. Little prince." 

"Mr. Prince." Zoro corrected. 

"Whatever."

"Why would you do that for me?" 

"Because. You'd do the same for me." 

Sanji frowned looking to his hair he grunted running a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"You need to tend to your lawn or you'll get weeds." Sanji grunted. 

"I'll shove you in jail." Zoro hissed. 

"Come by my place tomorrow, I'll tend to the weeds." Sanji hummed. 

He stood and headed to the door. Grabbing his coat he slung it over his shoulders and turned to Zoro. 

"Nine o'clock sharp! Besides I might have some info on your prince." Sanji winked. 

"Yea yea, just get out of my apartment already." Zoro grunted. 

"Awe, I love you too." 

Sanji headed out of the apartment and sighed leaning against the wall. He sighed running a hand through his hair and grinned. Glancing to Zoro's door he grinned before heading down the stairs. Pulling out his phone he placed it to his ear. 

"Nami, I need your help with something." Sanji purred. 

Vivi rested on her shoulder while Nami ran a hand through her hair. Both propped up on the bed, while the phone was pressed to Nami's ear.

"He knows of Mr. Prince." Sanji spoke.


	4. Chapter Four

Zoro groaned to his phone vibrating he turned it to snooze and noticed he had half an hour before he had to get to Sanji's. Maybe he had some new information. But he doubted it. It's only been sevenish hours. 

But then again. Sanji wakes up before the sun does. So maybe. 

He grumbled getting up and changed into a t shirt and jeans before heading out of the apartment. And to his car outside. Zoro then proceeded to take ten minutes longer to get to Sanji's place. 

Since he got lost. Even though he's been there before. 

Sanji leaned against the doorway. His lips pressed in a line and crossed his arms. Zoro frowned standing before him. 

"Your late." Sanji grunted. 

"Shut up." Zoro grunted. 

Sanji stepped aside letting Zoro into his house. Sanji took Zoro into the bathroom and sat him down in a chair. Sanji pulled out a leather bag and set it on the counter before pulling out some scissors and some clips. He hummed grabbing the spray bottle and a towel. Wrapping the towel around Zoro's neck Sanji sprayed his hair before combing it out. 

"Why did you stop cutting people's hair again?" Zoro asked. 

"Eh, once a new hairstyle came out. Everyone wanted it. It soon began to get boring. Then Ivan's store was foreclosed. I was lucky to work for my pops again but. I kinda miss working under Ivan." Sanji said. 

"Ah, well. Have you kept in touch with him?" 

"I will later today. I'm going to be dying his hair later on today. So I'll find out more about your Mr. Prince. I know what you were wondering. But I didn't know you had a thing for blondes. Is it cause you hang out with me all the time?" 

"Shut up." 

Sanji chuckled cutting an inch off his head before towel drying his hair and combing through it. Once Sanji finished he washed Zoro's head in the sink. 

"I know you wash yourself very rarely so. I better wash it for you." Sanji grunted, "Besides if you ever met Mr. Prince one day he'll probably like you clean." 

"How about you shut your hole." Zoro hissed. 

Sanji sat him up and towel dried his hair and blow dried it before slicking it back. Then thumped Zoro on the forehead before going to wash his scissors. 

Sanji heard the doorbell before the door opened and shut. He sighed as they left the bathroom to Ivan shrugging off his red coat and hung it up. 

"Sanji! Darling!" Ivan grinned approaching Sanji and cupping his cheeks. Then kissed his forehead before pulling back and turning to Zoro. 

"It's good to see you again Zoro. how are things?" Ivan gripped his jaw and looked to his hair. He grinned turning to Sanji. 

"Darling such great work. I miss you cutting people's hair." Ivan pouted. 

"I cut Zoro's so. Does that count for anything?" 

Zoro cleared his throat earning Sanji's attention. He lit up slightly. 

"Oh, Ivan. Your website 'The Candy Store.' There's a member called Mr. Prince. Do you know anything about him?" Sanji asked. 

Ivan squinted at him before glancing to Zoro. Then back to Sanji. He then grinned clamping his hands together. 

"Oh, of course. I'll have to get back to you on that but. I'll give you some information on him." Ivan said. 

"Really? That's great! Keep me in touch!" Zoro grinned. 

Then headed out as Ivan and Sanji's smile faded. Ivan looked to Sanji placing a hand on his shoulder. Sanji turned to him with a slight frown. 

"He has no Idea." Sanji sighed. 

Zoro sat on his laptop. Looking at Mr. Prince's page. Seeing that he was going to be on again next Friday. Then. there was a small box on the bottom of the screen. A request box.   
Curious Zoro clicked on the box which opened up a new tab for him to subscribe to 'The Candy Store'. 

He had to see him again. He had to.   
So. Zoro did. He subscribed to 'The Candy Store.' and subscribed to Mr. Prince's account. His new name was Mr. Bushido. But he was drawing a blank to what he could have Mr. Prince do for him. 

There was so many possibilities. So many lewd ideas. Thoughts. Fantasies. Wildest dreams. But he had to narrow it down to one? 

Zoro sat back watching the line tick back in forth while he was in thought. Sighing he shut his laptop and leaned against the couch. He was deep in thought thinking over of what he could request. Before he tired himself out and fell asleep. 

Once he woke up he grumbled sitting up as his stomach grumbled. Yawning he got up and headed into the kitchen. His eyes narrowed to his uniform hanging up in his room. He lit up grabbing a frozen meal and tossed it into the microwave. Zoro went to the living room and opened his laptop. He typed up his request and sat back. 

His cursor hovering over the submit button. Zoro sat contemplating if this is what he really wanted. Taking a breath. He clicked submit and it was submitted with a soft giggle and a okama blowing him a kiss. 

Mr. Prince perked up from pulling out his extensions. He turned to his computer and sat before the screen. He noticed the new submission for his Friday's. Opening the new message his glossed lips curled into a grin seeing his new request. 

"Oh Zoro, your not even hiding it." Mr. Prince clicked his tongue. 

His eyes narrowed to his request and he grinned biting his bottom lip. A soft chuckle escaped his lips while he got up and went to his closet. 

"I knew you had a thing for a man in uniform." He purred. 

He began to piece together a police uniform. Pencil skirt and button up. 

"Looks like I'll have to go shopping but your request won't be taken lightly." he hummed. 

Ivan poked his head into the room and grinned. He shut the door and hummed while Mr. Prince frowned shutting his closet. 

"Mr. Bushido is a new subscriber of yours." He winked. 

"He made a request, I need a cop accessories. Can you do that for me Ivan?" 

"As you wish, my darling Mr. Prince." he winked.


	5. Chapter Five

It was friday once again and Zoro had taken the day off. Since Mr. Prince’s stream starts around noon. And Zoro can’t watch him at work. 

I mean he could but. 

Not this time. 

He yawned getting up from bed and started to get breakfast and then turned on his computer. Eating at his cereal he logged into his computer before he had to pee. Grumbling he set down his meal and headed to the bathroom. 

Then came back out to notice. 

Mr. Prince was starting soon. Zoro hurried to finish his breakfast before grabbing some toys to assist him if need be. He joined the live stream as he sat back and watched the chat slowly buzz about hurrying up. There was soft music while a screen of pink took over Zoro’s screen. It had candy on it with a, ‘Please wait.’ written in cursive across the screen. 

After a minute Mr. Prince made his appearance. He sat on the corner of his bed putting his robe over his shoulders and smiled softly. 

“Welcome my darlings. I’d like to welcome a new darling. Mr. Bushido welcome. I hope to fulfill your wildest dreams.” Mr. Prince spoke. 

Then blew a kiss at the stream. Zoro pressed his lips in a line shifting under that siren blue gaze. 

“Would you like to see what I’m wearing?” he asked. 

Zoro nodded slightly, it felt like he was talking to him. Mr. Prince dropped his robe off his shoulders and down to the bed. Showing his nude body. Zoro bit his bottom lip as Mr. Prince climbed onto his bed. 

“What would you do to me?” he purred. 

Zoro hesitated before typing out his message. Mr. Prince lied on his stomach as his lips curled into a smirk. 

“I’d like all of these. Especially tying me up. Mr. Bushido how kinky of you.” Mr. Prince purred. 

Zoro shifted as his cock twitched slowly with life. The blonde sat back on his knees while he ran his hands over his body. Zoro purred with a smirk on his lips. He turned showing off his back and his ass. Patting his round flesh and opening his cheeks. He chuckled softly wiggling his ass and bent over on the bed. His hands reached for a black lock box and pulled it out. Mr. Prince set the box on his bed and pulled out a few toys. Zoro hummed pumping his cock softly. Stirring it’s harding flesh.

“Jelly or vibrator.” 

Zoro typed his response. Earning Mr. Prince to grin and place the jelly away and use the silver vibrator. Turning it on he began to tease his cock. Earning soft moans and grunts. 

“F-Fuck it’s cold.” Mr. Prince hissed. 

Zoro pumped a bit faster as Mr. Prince began to lube up the toy with a gel then lied back. He pressed a new setting before entering it into his puckered flesh. He grunted clutching onto the bed. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek hoping his release would wait a bit longer. But as Mr. Prince pressed in fully and cried out a bit. 

Zoro’s release pooled down his hand. Sighing he grabbed his tissue and wiped off his seed.

“Fucking.” Mr Prince hissed. 

He glanced up to the screen to Mr. Prince muffling his moans on the back of his hand. His moans still broke through and awoken Zoro’s cock for round two. Grunting Zoro began to pump his cock again. Mr. Prince gave a startling moan as his body jerked and twitched. 

“You found your spot.” Zoro purred. 

Again he hit his pleasure spot having him moan louder and his release sputtered onto his chest. While the vibrator slipped out of him. Mr. prince groaned resting back on his pillow. 

Zoro grunted to his second release sticking his cock and hand. Cleaning himself up. Zoro tossed away the tissue and turned back to the screen. 

“Jus-Just give. Me a second.” Mr. Prince breathed. 

After a minute or so Mr. Prince turned off his vibrator then set it on the nightstand. 

“Congrats, you all witnessed my first orgasm.” he chuckled. 

Zoro smirked as Mr. Prince laughed to all the messages. Then he signed off where Mr. Prince pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. 

ShittyBrows: ‘Hey Zoro, did you enjoy the show? Nevermind that. I got to talk to Mr. Prince for you! And he wants to meet you!’ 

Zoro perked up to his phone and cocked a brow. 

MossHunk: ‘Why?’ 

Sanji pursed his lips putting on his shirt looking to the text. 

“Why! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHY!” Sanji hissed. 

Groaning he chucked his phone at his bed and changed into his pants and shoes. Sanji grabbed his backpack and headed out of the room. He locked the bedroom door with a gold star of, ‘Mr. Prince’ on the door. 

“Mr. Prince!” 

He turned to Ivan holding a paper bag. He grinned taking it and opened it. 

“Beautiful thank you Ivan.” Sanji purred. 

“I’ve scheduled you for a meeting at the Baratie at 6 o’clock to meet your. Friend.” Ivan hummed. 

“Thank you, I just hope he doesn’t get lost.” 

Sanji chuckled heading out of the building and making a phone call. He lit his cigarette before stopping to lean against the wall. 

“Hello?” Zoro asked. 

“Hello Mr. Bushido. Sanji has been informing me. Of who you are and I have to say I like. Meet me at the Baratie tomorrow night at 6. If your late I’m not afraid to punish you.” Mr. Prince hummed. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Zoro purred. 

“Feisty. Bring that attitude with you and we’ll have to have a little fun.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

“As do I, and by telling the pictures your friend has shown me. I hope to test your skills, and this fourth blade you boast about.” 

“I’d love to show it.” 

“I will see you tomorrow. Mr. Bushido.”


	6. Chapter Six

Sanji stepped inside Zoro’s apartment, where he wasn’t sitting in his usual spot on the couch. He blinked setting down the leftovers from tonight and stepped into the living room. He stopped and noticed Zoro tossing clothes out of his closet. Sanji rumbled going to lean against the doorframe. His eyes kept to the small pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Zoro, what are you doing?” Sanji asked cocking a brow. 

He sat back on his knees and sighed. Zoro turned to Sanji pressing his lips in a line and gave a ticked off grunt. 

“I don’t know what to wear.” Zoro grunted. 

“Would you like me to pick something for you?” Sanji purred. 

“Would you?” 

“Sure.” 

Sanji’s eyes turned to his dresser as he pushed away from the doorframe. He pursued a specific outfit. Zoro frowned as Sanji pulled out a floral green shirt and black jeans. 

“I don’t want to wear that.” Zoro grunted. 

“If you want to impress him don’t you?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro grunted taking the outfit and took it to the bathroom and tried it on. Sanji sat on the bed with a pleased smile. After a minute Zoro stepped out rolling the sleeves up to his elbow Sanji purred resting on his palm. 

“It seems you have grown a few sizes since you wore that last.” Sanji hummed. 

“Your graduation was a few years ago.” Zoro hummed. 

“You remember that?” Sanji cocked a brow. 

“I sat in that stadium for three hours. Your dad and I just about had it.” 

“Well dinner is on the counter, have fun tomorrow night. I’ll prepare a little snack for you guys to eat. So you don’t eat each other.” Sanji winked. 

“Shut up.” 

As the following night approached Zoro dressed himself in that outfit. Spraying a bit of cologne, and got into his nice shoes before heading out. Zoro picked up some flowers on the way and headed inside the baratie. Zeff perked up from the host desk. 

“Oh your here to see the brat.” Zeff grunted. 

“I’m here to see Mr. Prince.” Zoro spoke. 

“Same difference.” 

Zeff lead him to a door in the back room and shut it before heading into the manager’s office. Two bodyguards sat in chairs as Mr. Prince sat applying his lipstick. 

“He doesn’t know does he?” Zeff asked. 

He glanced to Zeff and capped his lipstick. 

“Zoro has always been this dense. We’ll see how long it takes for him to realize.” he spoke, “Besides it’s close to what I want.” 

“He’s interested in Mr. Prince not Sanji.” 

Mr. Prince gave a slight frown before putting on his lace mask. 

“Yeah I know.” 

Zoro perked up as the door opened as Mr. Prince stepped through. His body gaurds stood outside as Mr. Prince shut the door. Zoro stood holding the flowers as the blonde smiled. 

“Hello Mr. Bushido.” He purred. 

“Mr. Prince, It’s really nice to meet you.” 

His eye wandered this body. Watching his body fit in his black sequin dress. It hung very, very low on his chest, while it wrapped around his neck with a thin silver chain. Mr. Prince stood before him with a smug smile held on his face. He kept that smile as Zoro’s eye ogled his body. 

“My eyes are up here Mr. Bushido.” Mr. Prince purred. 

Zoro flinched making eye contact with Mr. Prince. He held out the flowers to him. 

“I got these for you. I didn’t know what your favorite flowers were so I kinda picked my best friend's flowers.” 

Mr. Prince smiled softly to the bundle of flowers. Those were his favorite flowers, how did Zoro remember that. 

“What a great friend you are remembering your friends favorite flowers.” He spoke. 

He went to sit on the couch and set the flowers on the coffee table. He patted the spot next to him having Zoro go and sit beside him. Mr. Prince climbs up on his lap earning Zoro to stiffen and clutch onto the couch. 

“You can touch me if you want.” he purred. 

He hesitated before hooking his hands behind Mr. Prince’s legs. He smirked leaning closer into Zoro’s lips. 

“So your a legs and ass kinda man are you?” he purred. 

“I-I-” 

“Kiss me and show me what kind of man you really are.” he whispered. 

Zoro leaned in and kissed him softly. Mr. Prince smiled softly kissing back melting into the kiss. His eyes snapped open as Zoro pinned him down onto the couch. One hand kept his hands above his head and another trailing down his leg. 

“If you thought I was going to be soft and sweet you were wrong.” 

He gasped as Zoro kissed and bit his neck. While a hand slipped up his dress to palm his cock. Mr. Prince’s moans filled the room before Zoro shut him up with a rough and sharp kiss. He pulled back leaning against the couch. Mr. Prince lied panting softly before speaking up suddenly. 

“Please be a special guest on my show.” he said. 

“What?” 

“I swear I’ll keep your identity hidden and I’d finally grant a few requests. Besides you’d get to fuck me so you won’t have to use your hand.” 

His hand ran down to his crotch and palmed him softly. Mr. Prince gave a shit eating grin. 

“Oh hard already? Are you thinking about my request?” He purred. 

“Shut up.” Zoro grunted. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Mr. Prince hopped into his lap and rolled his hips earning a low groan from Zoro. He cupped Zoro’s cheek and kissed him, before pulling back with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. 

“At least think about it.” he purred. 

Mr. Prince pulled back and took his flowers, Zoro frowned as he began to walk away. 

“Oi- I.” 

“You have my number, call me if you need a naughty phone call. Or. something else.” 

Then stepped out of the room. Zoro sighed resting back against the couch.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sanji stepped into the back room as Zoro leaned back against the couch. Adjusting the collar on his shirt to hide the mark Zoro gave him he sat beside him. 

“Well, how did it go?” Sanji purred. 

“I wish he stayed longer.” Zoro grumbled. 

“I bet he would of wanted to too.” He handed over a napkin earning Zoro’s attention. 

“You got some of his lipstick on you.” 

Zoro took the napkin wiping off his face. Turning the napkin a soft pink before frowning to it. Zoro shoved it in his pocket before resting on his palm. Sanji sighed pulling his legs up onto the couch and turned to Zoro. 

“Zoro, we can tell each other anything right?” Sanji asked. Zoro turned to him seeing him rest on his knees. 

“Yea?” 

Sanji sighed resting on his palm. 

“Well -” 

“Mr. Prince wants me to join him on his stream.” 

Sanji perked up to that. He could tell Zoro had been really thinking about it. Zoro threw his arms over the couch and kicked his ankle up onto his knee. 

“And?” Sanji asked. 

“I’m considering it. I mean have you seen him? He’s so. Amazing. Not to be chiche or anything but. When he kissed me I. I knew. He was the one. And I want to see him again. And maybe we could be something.” Zoro sighed, “Anyway what were you going to say.” 

“I thought it was sweet of you for you to give him my favorite flowers.” 

Zoro cocked a brow to him crossing his arms. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I noticed from the kitchen.” 

“I thought you just got here.” 

“Not the point. Zoro, why do you remember that?” 

“I just did. I saw them and thought maybe he would like them too. Do you think maybe something could happen between him and I?” 

“Probably. Think about his offer first. Make sure you’d want to have sex with that for the rest of your life.” 

“Trust me. I might. But, what about you There’s gotta be some little hunny you got your eye on.” 

“I’m actually done dating girls. I’m pursuing a guy as we speak.” 

“Well if he gives you any trouble, you know where to find me.” Zoro hummed. 

Zoro stood and sighed crossing his arms he looked to Sanji and chuckled before he stepped out of the room. Sanji’s eyes followed him out of the room before he sighed and rested back against the couch. 

“I… I can’t tell him.” 

Zoro sat in front of the computer as Mr. Prince was about to being. He lied back against his bed. His laptop propped up against a pillow as Zoro lied shirtless hoping this week was going to be his request. 

He hoped. 

But as the screen brought up Mr. Prince sitting in his bed. Zoro’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. That feminine cop uniform was very, very short. The bottom of his cheeks were hanging out, revealing how long and forever his legs can go for. The top opened just enough to show his bare chest. 

There was a soft rumble earning Zoro’s attention to Mr. Prince. He sat forward just enough to give Zoro just a peek down his shirt. 

“Like what you see?” he purred. 

Zoro’s cock twitched awake as the blonde slowly pulled up his skirt showing his already hard cock. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m gonna keep this on.” Mr Prince purred. 

Zoro grumbled as Mr. Prince spread his knee’s and pulled out a thick black dildo. Mr Prince whined propping himself up and pressing said dildo into his puckered entrance. Zoro bit his lip as Mr. Prince moaned throwing his head back. Zoro slowly began to pump his cock softly. 

“F-Fuckin. Ugh.” Mr. Prince moaned. 

But he pressed on until it was fully in him. He thrusted the dildo into him giving a horse moan. Zoro picked up the pace a bit making sure he didn’t come too fast this time. But Mr. Prince spread out in front of him and moaning up a storm. Was getting pretty hard for him.   
Mr. Prince’s ragged moans and lewd thrusting of said dildo was intoxicating. The way his toes curled in his peep toe heels was a sign. 

He was close to coming. 

“F-Fuck. I’m gonna. I’m gonna cum.” He moaned. 

Zoro grit his teeth in a grin as he too was on the verge of coming. But he wasn’t going to be the first. He wanted to watch that blonde slut fuck himself into his climax. 

“Come my little blonde whore.” Zoro hissed between his teeth. 

Mr. Prince had a small spasm before his release sputtered onto his uniform. The black dildo slipped from his tight form and he shakenly sat up. 

That was Zoro’s release. The blonde’s aftermath. The look of exhaustion, the little of his seed dripping off his chin. And the labored breaths. 

Zoro grunted as his release sputtered and oozed into his hand. His release was long and hard, draining him to slump back onto his pillow. 

“F-fuckin. Ugh.” Zoro grunted. 

“Oh.” 

Zoro perked up to the screen as the blonde leaned forward. 

“That was quite a release Mr. Bushido.” 

Zoro’s lips pressed into a line as his eyes narrowed to the camera light on his laptop being on. A wicked grin grew on the blonde’s lips as he rested on his palm. 

“I forgot to mention, becoming one of my subscribers you get your own private video. And yes, this is a live video. I can see how tall and proud your cock is.” 

Zoro slowly tensed as the blonde licked his lips watching his cock awaken once more. 

“It looks like your ready for round two.” He purred.


	8. Chapter Eight

Zoro shifted in his boxers with a cool rag sitting on his crotch. The door opened as Sanji gave a discomforted groan shutting the door with his back. He stepped lightly into the living room before sitting next to Zoro. Zoro cocked a brow to him as Sanji changed from sitting on the couch to lying on the floor. 

“What happened to you?” Zoro questioned. 

“My limit split me in two.” Sanji muffled into the floor, “How was your show?” 

“I can hardly touch myself.” Zoro huffed. 

Sanji chuckled into the carpet before rolling onto his side and wincing slightly. He held a cheesy grin resting on his palm earning Zoro’s attention. 

“So, have you thought about his offer?” 

Zoro looked to his phone then back to Sanji and sighed. 

“I might. I need more advice. I’m going to be meeting with Usopp tomorrow.” 

“Usopp! Why can’t you talk to me about it?” Sanji huffed. 

“Why do you care?” 

Sanji was going to respond but stopped and rolled onto his stomach. 

“I just want you happy, that’s all.” Sanji huffed. 

“Oh and when did you start caring for my happiness?” Zoro purred. 

Sanji smiled folding his arms and resting his cheek on his arm. Shrugging he drew a small heart onto the carpet. 

“So who was the lucky man that pegged your stuck up ass?” Zoro grunted. 

“Oh and why do you care?” Sanji purred over his shoulder, “Are you jealous?” 

“No, don’t get stupid ideas. I’m just curious who would want to date you. Or want to tap your pain in the ass anyway.” 

“Well he is more of a man then you’d ever be.” Sanji purred. 

“Then bring him over and I’ll show him who the true man is.” Zoro hissed. 

“He wouldn’t want to waste his time on a weakling like yourself.” 

“Weakling!” 

“I mean your raw and chafed cock says otherwise after only three, maybe four rounds.” 

“Fuck you! Why do you know that?” 

“I’m only assuming. And if your hungry I left it in the kitchen.” 

Sanji stumbled up and rubbed his rear before heading into Zoro’s room and fell asleep. Zoro grumbled getting up and hissed walking into the kitchen.

As the following morning was on the rise Zoro woke up to Sanji lying on his side facing him. Shirt slightly unbuttoned, and a bit of drool on his face. Zoro turned to the time seeing he was supposed to be meeting Usopp soon. Then remembered being chafed when he sat up. Sanji awoke to him grunting and taking a minute before getting up. 

“Where are you off to now? Don’t get lost.” Sanji chuckled. 

“I’m meeting Usopp soon. You can sleep more. I wish I could.” Zoro hissed. 

Sanji hummed crawling back into bed and curling close to his pillow. As Zoro got ready to meet Usopp. Who picked him up and they headed over to a small cafe conventenly next to the Baratie. Nami and Vivi’s cafe. They gave discounts to their friends. Well. Vivi did, and Nami would be upset about it once she found out. But. Vivi always made up for it.

“So, what’s going on?” Usopp asked. 

“There’s this guy who’s into this… other guy. And he really like him but he works for a porn website. He invited… this guy…. To be apart of it but. He’s not really sure what he should do.” 

“Oh, and you came for me for advice?”   
Zoro nodded. 

“Zoro I know your talking about yourself. So. how did this all happen.” 

He went on to explain to Usopp how he stumbled onto the website. Then how Ivan was able to hook them up and Sanji had them meet at the Baratie. Where they got a little handsy with each other and Mr. Prince asked him to join the show with him. 

“Oh, so you don’t know.” 

“Don’t know what?” 

“Here’s your coffee and tea boys. Zoro how is Sanji?” Vivi asked. 

“He’s good he’s just resting. Last night he took it pretty rough so he’s sleeping in today.” Zoro explained, “Other than that, he probably would of loved to be here.” 

“Aww poor thing, well. Remind me before you leave that I have something hopefully to help with the soreness. And a treat for him.” 

“Sure.” 

Vivi stepped away as Usopp squinted at him over his cup of tea. Zoro cocked a brow as he sipped on his coffee slowly. 

“What?” 

“So…. Do you know?” Usopp asked. 

“Do I know what?” Zoro grunted. 

“Do you know who Mr. Prince is?” 

Zoro’s face hardened, slamming his hands on the table and leaning over. 

“Do you?” Zoro asked. 

Usopp cupped his mug tighter avoiding Zoro’s gaze. He couldn't give that information to him. He couldn't tell him who Mr. Prince was. He couldn’t do that to Sanji. Let alone said man is inside his apartment. 

“No…” 

“I’ll give you free parking passes to your school. For a whole year.” 

Usopp looked to his cup, was Sanji’s identity that important. Zoro was going to find out anyway. So what was the big deal. It’s time for Mr. Prince’s identity to finally be revealed. 

“Mr. Prince, made his account hoping one day you would stumble across him and maybe fall in love with him like he did with you. Mr. Prince is a very dear and close friend to us all and we had to keep this from you.” 

“Usopp, who are you talking about?” 

“Mr. Prince…. Is the man you woke up to this morning, the man who’s visited you every friday after his show. Mr. Prince is… Sanji.” 

Zoro’s eye widened as he grabbed his coat and bolted for the door. Usopp called out to him, but Zoro was gone. Knowing he was going to be gone for a while. 

Since he probably got lost… on his way home….. to his own apartment. 

Sanji perked up from a text message on his phone. It was a text from Zoro, he hummed opening it but his smile soon faded as fear washed over his face.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sanji sat on the couch, sitting on a pillow as his eyes kept to this phone. 

‘I know it’s you.’ 

The door opened earning the blonde’s attention. Zoro panted slamming shut the door and looked up to Sanji. The room was quiet as Sanji’s lips were pressed in a line. His heartbeat pounding in his ears and a death grip on Zoro’s sweats. He borrowed. 

Zoro stepped up to him and knelt down before him. Huffing softly he cupped Sanji’s face and studied his eyes. 

“Is it true?” Zoro asked. 

“W-What?” Sanji gave a sheepish grin. 

“Are you Mr. Prince?” 

His grin faded as he avoided eye contact, Zoro yanked him to look at him dead in the eye. 

“Tell me!” Zoro hissed. 

“Yes! Yes! I am Mr. Prince! I host a show every Friday night! I know your username! I was the one you made out with in the back of the Baratie.” Sanji’s eyes welled up with tears, “I was the one who fell in love with you senior year in high school and I kept those feelings to myself. I didn’t think you would care about me anymore or or-” 

Zoro interrupted him with a rough kiss. Having Sanji return it and slowly kneel down to the floor. There arms wrapping around each other and pulling each other in tighter. Lips meshed and pressed harder to puckered lips. Well before Zoro bit Sanji’s bottom lip and the kiss grew deeper. Sanji soon pulled away to breathe. 

“Wh-why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Zoro asked. 

“Knowing you, you’d make fun of me for loving who I am.” Sanji purred. 

“I do love it. Maybe you can show me a private session with all your toys and costumes.” 

“Tut tut, you still haven’t given me an answer for my first offer.” 

“I finally get to fuck that shit eating grin off your face don’t mind if I do.” Zoro rumbled. 

“Why aren’t you mad about this?” 

“Mad, Why would I be mad? If this is who you are I was going to accept you either way.” 

“No I mean that I was under your nose this entire time.” 

Zoro sighed crawling up onto the couch and lied in Sanji’s lap. 

“I kind of knew. I just, brushed it off as a coincidence.” 

“Oh you kind of knew, sure like I’d believe that.” 

“Your lace mask does cover your identity pretty well. Just. not your stupid eyebrows. I at first thought it was part of the mask but. Now that I recall. The lace and your eyebrow didn’t match the design.” 

Sanji pursed his lips. 

“Hey I-” 

“I’m a cop remember. I’m supposed to pick up little details like that.” 

Sanji chuckled leaning over and kissing his forehead. 

“Some days, I wonder how I fell for an idiot like you.” 

“By the way, is that lipstick you used the same one you used for halloween. Cause that stained my skin.” 

“Shut up, I get it mr. I ‘know’ everything.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!   
> I’M BACK BITCHES!!

“Now lets get to business.” Zoro purred helping him up. Sanji cocked a brow to him. 

“What the hell are you spewing from your mouth?” He gasped as Zoro pulled him onto his shoulder, Sanji clutched onto his back glancing over to him. 

“So if we are going to be on live streams and all. We should get some practice in.” Zoro smirked heading into the bedroom and letting Sanji flop onto the bed. Zoro purred shucking off his coat and crawled onto the bed above him. Sanji frowned crossing his arms. 

“If we are gonna do this, we do it my way.” He smirked. 

Zoro’s grin only grew as he kissed him softly and soon ravished his neck. He pulled back to lick over the shell of his ear and breathe softly against him. 

“Oh? And what dirty ideas do you have plotted in your mind?” Zoro hummed. Sanji’s eyes narrowed to his belt. Smirking slightly his hands trailed his hands down to his belt and slowly undid it.

“Oh well. Let's just… keep it a surprise.” Sanji purred. 

Hooking his fingers around the silver he pulled harshly before pinning Zoro down onto the bed. Straddling Zoro’s hips his nimble fingers slipped through the silver buckle. His lust blown blue eyes glanced down to Zoro. Who’s free hand crawled up to his hips tugging at his pants. Sanji snapped his free hand and weaved the leather around Zoro’s wrist. Tying him to the headboard. Sanji leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“You know I have actual handcuffs right?” Zoro smirked. 

“I don’t trust you, especially with a loaded weapon.” Sanji pulled rolling his hips on Zoro’s tented cock. Zoro gave a pleasant rumble smirking up at Sanji. 

“Be careful down there then. It is a loaded weapon.” 

Sanji snickered crawling off to strip Zoro of his clothes. Or his pants more of. Zoro smirked looking up at him as Sanji’s lips pressed in a line. The tip of his cock poked out of his underwear. 

“It’s overwhelming isn’t it?” Zoro purred. 

“Fuck off.” 

Sanji stripped off the remaining of his boxers and Zoro grunted to the cool air. The blonde licked his lips and crawled up to his cock. Kissing up the shaft of his cock til he got to the tip and licked over the tip of his cock. 

“Ah. Fuck.” Zoro panted. 

Sanji chuckled slightly before wrapping his lips around his cock. Zoro’s breath got labored looking at him with a heavy lidded eye. To his surprise Sanji had taken him fully down, he felt his cock hit the back of Sanji’s throat. 

“T-Take off your clothes.” Zoro panted. 

Sanji pulled back letting a lewd plop out and pumped his cock harshly. Zoro squirmed under his touch. Fingers twitching, as curled his toes and arching his back. Sanji watched him, taking in all the little things he did. 

“Big talk from a guy binded by a leather belt.” Sanji purred studying his cock, “Besides, your cute acting all squirmy.” 

He went back down to suck down his throbbing red cock. His tongue ran over the pulsating veins and the dripping precum. He made eye contact with Zoro as he bobbed up and down on his cock. But as Sanji’s eyes shut to enjoy Zoro’s cock. 

Zoro was able to slip out of one of the leather restraints. He lightly ran his hand down Sanji’s head. Before grabbing a handful of his hair and yanked him off his cock. Sanji yelped as he was thrown onto the bed. Zoro’s hand pinned Sanji down by his head having him bent over the bed. Zoro leaned over his ear and smirked. 

“There was a slip up in your plan hun. Now let me enjoy this or you’ll regret it.” Zoro hissed.   
Sanji glared at him while Zoro yanked off his pants and licked over his fingers and pressed it into Sanji’s ass. He gave a whimpering whine, Zoro wiggled his finger in and plunged in his second. Sanji tried to wiggle free but Zoro’s grip on his head was too tight. 

“Oh? Are you uncomfortable? Hm? Here let me help you.” Zoro hummed. 

His hand released on Sanji’s hair but gripped onto his neck. Sanji moaned as Zoro pressed in a third finger. 

“Good boy, so obedient.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji moaned as Zoro pulled back and pumped his cock a moment. He pressed the tip to his ass before harshly plunging into him. Sanji bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. Zoro grunted at his tight heat and stopped halfway through. 

“Zoro, turn me around.” Sanji panted. Zoro pulled back and kicked Sanji’s leg and flipped him on his back. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“There, this is more comfortable to me.” Sanji purred, “Now, fuck me raw or I’ll do it myself.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Zoro purred. 

He pressed fully in as he kissed Sanji roughly. Sanji returned the kiss as Zoro began a sharp and fast rhythm. The room was filled with slapping of skin, moans, and loud panting. Sanji studdied Zoro’s face as he knew he was on the verge of his climax. His eyes were shut tight and his grip got tighter, and he drooled a bit. 

“Sanji. He moaned, “Your ass is so fucking. Amazing.” 

Zoro twitched clutching onto the sheets. Sanji smirked as Zoro panted opening his eyes. He frowned to Sanji’s smug face. 

“Well aren’t you gonna have me cum too?” Sanji purred, “I need you to go as rough as you can. I’m almost there.” 

“As you wish.” 

Gripping onto Sanji’s hips he slammed him against his cock. His thrusts were quick and rough. Sanji’s moans filled the room and his seed was soon to sputter across his body. Zoro slumped on him and panted into his ear. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Sanji hummed. Zoro furrowed sitting up slightly. 

“You’ve had sex before? With who?” Zoro grunted. 

“Zoro, I”m a porn star. Everyone wants to have sex with me. And a few one night stands. But. that’s none of your concern.” Sanji hummed. 

“Yes it is my concern. As your boyfriend, you are only allowed to have sex with me.” Zoro growled. 

“Who said I was seeing anybody else? Besides. When did you become my boyfriend?” 

Zoro pressed his lips in a line as Sanji chuckled and peppered him in kisses.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut :) it might be a bit confusing later on I’m testing something you’ll know what I mean.

“And why can’t I go with you?” Zoro asked. 

“Because it would ruin the surprise.” Sanji said looking at a hole in one of his good shirts, “Besides, I can handle myself on my own.” 

Zoro sighed as Sanji grabbed one of Zoro’s shirts and pulled it on. Sanji then slipped on his pants and turned to Zoro. who sat on the bed. All lewd and nude from the previous sex they had before. Practice makes perfect. Is what Sanji always says. As he stays at Zoro’s house night after night. 

“Don’t be late or I’ll start without you.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro grunted as the blonde crawled onto the bed and kissed his cheek. Sanji crawled away and out of the room. 

He frowned slightly beating himself up a bit. He loved his new relationship with Sanji. But his mind brewed of jealousy as all the fans Sanji had. Well more of Mr. Prince. They saw him the way he could behind closed doors. 

Sighing he got up and took a shower. Cleansing himself for the next session.   
Once he got cleaned up he ate some take out from the night prior. Then got dressed and brushed his hair and teeth. Zoro headed out of the apartment and out to his car, putting in the address Sanji had given to him. And headed to the location. Which turned to look like a copying store. Zoro furrowed looking at the address and then back to the building. Zoro climbed out of the car and headed inside. 

Ivan perked up from the desk and smiled softly to Zoro. He was busy looking at the address on his phone and scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, well, detective welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?” Ivan asked. Zoro perked up to him and gave a soft oh putting his phone away. 

“Er, I’m here to see Sanji.” Zoro said. 

“And what about Mr. Prince?” Ivan asked cocking a brow with a smug look on his lips. 

“They are the same person.” Zoro spoke. 

“Welcome darling.” 

Ivan stepped around the desk and took Zoro’s wrist. He lead him into the back room which seemed like a break room. But Ivan opened a second door and shoved him in. Zoro’s eye widened to the many doors and frilly waiting room. With fancy couches and drinks, and a fountain. A fountain? The women and men sat and turned to him as Ivan stood in the doorway behind him. Zoro recognized a few of the faces in the small bundle of people. Zoro looked up the staircase leading to a second floor. Ivan took care of his workers. Maybe Sanji was doing okay here.

“My darlings! Meet Mr. Prince’s darling Mr. Bushido. He will be accompanying him in his live stream tonight.” Ivan called. 

Giving giggles or wolf whistles Zoro shifted as the door was shut behind him. A few of the workers stood to approach him greeting him or feeling him up. 

“Mr. Prince is busy at the moment. Why don’t you come and play with me?” 

“Oh officer, your not supposed to bring in loaded weapons. Let me help unload that for you.” 

Zoro stiffened to a hand on his ass as he turned to Sanji. He gave a smug smile wrapped in a sheer green robe with feathers around the collar, sleeves, and the bottom. 

“We have to give you a bad time.” Sanji purred taking his hand. 

He lead Zoro up the stairs while the others called after him. Sanji sighed taking him into his room and shutting the door. He hummed locking the door and turned to Zoro. He sat on the bed seeing the sheets were new. They were black, and silky. And camera’s set up around the room and the lighting was perfect. 

“Jee, Ivan really takes care of you.” Zoro spoke. 

“Ivan does what he can for us. Now shut your eyes. I have to put on your costume.” Sanji motioned. 

Zoro chuckled shutting his eyes as Sanji pulled out a leather black mask and tied it around his head. Then helped strip off his clothes and put him onto the bed. Sanji sighed sitting on his heels. Zoro fluttered his eye up at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. 

“Your hair. It’s a dead giveaway.” Sanji grunted.   
He hopped off the bed and rummaged through his closet and pulled out a bandana. He grinned turning to Zoro and tossed it at him. 

“Here put this on.” Sanji said before rummaging back into his closet. He grinned to the handcuffs and turned to Zoro. But the handcuffs fell from his hand as Zoro turned to him with his identity hidden. He had such a dark look. But it was so. Sexy. 

“Holy crap.” Sanji muttered, “Take me now.” 

Zoro chuckled resting back on his palm and licked his lips. While his other hand pumped his hardening cock. 

“Oh come here Mr. Prince so I can ravish you into your bedding.” Zoro smirked. 

Mr. Prince stood taking the handcuffs and climbed onto the bed. He straddled Zoro’s hips. He purred curling a finger around the robe and pulled apart the teal ribbon. Mr. Prince was so fixated on Zoro’s dark look, not paying attention to the robe slipping from his shoulders, revealing his thong and heels. Zoro’s hardened cock pressed between his mosiened cheeks. Slowly he guided the blonde down onto his cock. But as Zoro’s tip was plunged into his ring of flesh. Mr. Prince soon snapped out of it and clamped tight to his robe. He pinned himself above Zoro and frowning. 

“Mr. Bushido! We aren’t even rolling yet.” 

Mr. Bushido smirked taking the lace mask from Mr. Prince’s neck and placed it to his face. 

“Then show time, or we will have a practice session.” he spoke low and deep. Mr. Prince gave a shuddered breath and turned to the camera’s. He tied on his mask and started the waiting video and turned to Mr. Bushido. 

“Thank you for playing with me. Bushido.” Mr. Prince spoke, “Behave and I’ll let you touch me.” 

Chuckling Mr. Bushido curled closer to Mr. Prince, wrapping an arm around him and his hot breath onto his neck. His tongue darted out licking over the porcelain skin. Mr. Prince moaned softly wrapping an arm around Mr. Bushido’s neck. 

“You know my weakness and now I know yours.” 

Mr. Bushido’s hand took one of Mr. Prince’s hands and cuffed it to his back. Earning the blonde to snap out of it as Mr. Bushido pinned him down to the bed in the handcuffs. The stream started as Mr. Bushido was pulling Mr. Prince up and onto his lap. Pulling his legs apart and revealing his hardened cock. 

“Wh- what what are you doing?” he cried, “I’m doing something here.” 

He looked up to Mr. Prince and gave a soft oh. He was acting. 

“You know exactly what I’m gonna do to you. Your reign on the perverts here is over. It’s time for you to get a taste of your own medicine.” Mr. Bushido grinned pulling down the robe and letting Mr. Prince be pinned to the bed. Pulling away the robe from Mr. Prince’s ass, Mr. Bushido licked over his hand before snapping it across his pale plump ass. Mr. Prince gave a hoarse moan clutching onto the fabric of his robe. Mr. Bushido looked over to the screen telling him to fuck the life out of Mr. Prince. 

“Not just yet, I need to torture him more. What should I do? Any ideas?” he grinned. 

“I didn’t do anything! Let me go you asshole.” 

“Oh? Talking back to me? Let me show you how to take care of a bitch.” 

He ran a hand into his blonde hair, he stopped a bit at the back of his head. His fingers curled into the back of his head. Mr. bushido yanked Mr. prince up onto his knees having the blonde yelp and be shoved into his lap. 

“Suck it slut, or I’ll fuck you raw.” He hissed. Mr. Bushido pushed Mr. Prince closer to his cock. His lips enveloped around the tip and bobbed his head down. Mr. Bushido gave a pleased sigh stroking through his hair watching his cock disappear behind his soft lips. 

“Very good, young prince. How your royal tongue pleasures my throbbing cock so well.” Mr. Bushido hummed licking over his fingers and pressed it into Mr. Prince’s ass. Who pulled back to moan into Mr. Bushido’s lap. He gave a deep chuckle tilting up the blonde’s chin. 

“Your ready.” he grinned. 

Mr. prince gasped as Mr. bushido flipped him onto the bed. He glanced over his shoulder to the dangerous man concealed in black. 

“What are you gonna do with that thing?!” He pleaded. 

“I’ll show you.” he grinned licking his lips pulling down his thong. With a gasp, Mr. Bushido plunged his throbbing cock into Mr. Prince’s ass. They both grunted, until that dangerous cock was stealed inside the perfect Prince’s ass. Both panting softly, Mr. Bushido’s hands kept to the Prince’s ass. 

“You take my cock so well my little prince.” Mr. Bushido purred. 

Then started his fast and sharp rhythm. Earning the blondes moans and grunts, his hands clutched onto the fabric of his robe. Mr. Bushido’s hands kept to his hips, clutching onto his skin while his thrusts grew erratic. 

“Zoro.” Mr. Prince muttered. 

He perked up and leaned over Mr. Prince. The blonde turned to him and whispered in his ear. Zoro chuckled pulling back and grabbed his leg flipping him onto his back. 

“Say my name your majesty!” Zoro snapped. 

The blonde bit his lip as Zoro pressed into his ass again. Mr. Prince cried out throwing his head back. Zoro grinned. 

“Oh, did that feel good. Your highness?” he asked with a wicked grin. Thrusting at that spot again the blonde cried out. As his release sputtered onto his chest and stomach. The blonde panted with his head thrown back and his back arched. 

“Mr. Bushido.” Mr. Prince muttered. 

“That’s right baby.” Pulling out Mr. Bushido’s tongue ran over his cum and swallowed it. Flipping him over he released him from the handcuffs. The blonde sat up rubbing his wrists seeing the stream ended. Sighing in relief he wrapped his arms around Mr. Bushido’s shoulders. 

“I lied. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” he chuckled, “but, Zoro you didn’t cum.” 

Chuckling Zoro sat next to him and pulled him into his lap. 

“You are stupid aren’t you. This is all abour Mr. Prince. And getting his release.” Zoro spoke curling his finger around the ribbon of Mr. Prince’s mask, “I only get off to you, Sanji. Besides you can make it up to me later. There’s bound to be something kinky in that closet of yours to release me.” 

His mask fell into his lap as Sanji smiled and kissed him softly. 

“You really are a piece of work aren’t you.” Sanji asked cocking a curled brow. 

“But I wouldn’t mind a threesome with you and Mr. Prince.” Zoro hummed wiggling his brows. 

Sanji’s smile faded and gripped Zoro’s chin. He furrowed as Zoro’s eyes lit up with a stupid idea or a joke. 

“A Sanjisome.” 

“I’m done.” 

 

(Sanjisome coming soon to Just a Little Fun)


	12. Chapter Twelve

It’s been some time now. Zoro and Sanji have been dating for a few months. Zoro had become a special guest on Mr. Prince’s streams more and more often. And. they had fallen helplessly in love with each other. Practically inseparable.   
But. Zoro needed some time away from all the fans. And all the promotions, subscribers, yadda yadda. It was time for a hiatus. 

“Hiatus? Zoro. What are you talking about?” Sanji asked cocking a brow. 

“Just pack your bag baby and let's go on a little vacation. You. me. And nothing in between. Hm. how does that sound?” Zoro asked taking Sanji’s hands and helping him up from the couch. The blonde sighed cupping Zoro’s face and kissed him softly. 

“I could never say no to that face.” Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro grinned scooping him up. And took him into the bedroom and let him drop onto the bed. Giving a slight bounce, Sanji sat up on his elbows as Zoro rummaged through their clothes. The mutual move in was simple. Since Sanji’s stuff slowly, moved into Zoro’s place until. Sanji just never went back home and. He now remained at Zoro’s place. None of them have to say anything about it and. They remained. 

“Now? Where are we going?” Sanji asked. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Zoro grinned. 

Zoo packed them a bag for about two to three days and headed out into the night. Sanji sat in the passenger's seat with a soft smile on his lips. The drive took about two hours. With a bunch of turning around and heading down back roads. The normal trip would of been about half an hour to forty five minutes. Depending on traffic of course.... But they arrived to a small hotel. 

Zoro sighed in relief and grinned looking over to Sanji with a sly smirk on his lips. His arms crossed and a brow cocked on his forehead. 

“If your giving me that look if you think I’m impressed. I’m not. It could of taken you an hour to get you here. And it took us two.” Sanji hummed cupping his cheek and kissed him softly. He pulled back with a chuckle and patted his cheek, “Maybe next time sport.” 

Zoro grunted as they climbed out of the car and into the hotel. Sanji held Zoro’s arm but he kept eyeing down a guy leaning against the wall by the host desk. His eyes kept to him. Like. he knew who he was. Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro’s arm earning his attention. His eye turned to the man who pushed off the wall and headed down the hall. 

“Promise me you won’t leave my side.” Sanji muttered. 

“I promise.” Zoro grunted. 

But things settled as Zoro got the key and they headed upstairs to their room. He unlocked the door and headed inside. But as the two headed inside, Sanji was pinned to the door. His arms wrapped around Zoro’s neck and knee grinded against Zoro’s bulge. They stumbled into the room knocking over the lamp and into the wall. Then finally onto the plush bed. Sanji pulled back cupping his face. 

“Can. Can you lock the door.” Sanji panted. 

“Sure.” Zoro chuckled. Heclimbed off him and up to the door, locking the door and sliding the chain lock. 

“When I turn around your ass better be naked and bent over the bed.” Zoro purred over his shoulder to the wall that was between him and Sanji. 

“Oh? And you think you can be fully clothed? I don’t think so.” Sanji hummed starting to pull off his shirt. 

“Oh of course my young prince. Why I have a surprise for you as well.” Zoro grinned pulling a black bandana out from pocket and stripped off his pants and tossed them out for Sanji to see. Who sat on the bed buck naked hugging his knees. He smirked resting on his knees, as Zoro flung his shirt onto the floor in front of him. Then went the underwear. But once Zoro stepped out in that black bandana wrapped around his forehead Sanji melted. You could see him shudder slightly as Zoro’s lips pulled into a grin. His sharp tongue rolling over his pearly white teeth. 

“I’m gonna fuck you to death. First. Come here.” Zoro hissed. 

Now that the sun had risen. Sanji had survived Zoro’s wild and kinky sex drive. But Zoro got exhausted and passed out sooner. Sanji’s hand ran through Zoro’s slick hair. His breath soft against the pillow. Sanji smiled softly kissing his forehead and stroking his cheek. Earning the fresh and wild green to wake from his slumber. He cracked open his eye looking up to Sanji. 

“Am I dead?” Zoro grumbled. 

“What n-” 

“Cause I think an angel has come for me.” 

“You and I know that I’m not an angel. But I am the devil here to claim your soul. A incubus to ride you to death.” 

“But aren’t I already dead?” 

“Well I mean I can’t collect your soul while your alive... I guess. Maybe it’s torture.” 

“Torture is holding that body against me.” 

Sanji chuckled as Zoro pulled him down and kissed him softly. Before he perked up to the door being knocked on. Zoro grinned climbing out of bed. 

“And I have a surprise for you my prince.” 

Sanji sat up as Zoro went to the door pulling on his boxers and opened it. But to his surprise a lanky man stood there with a red box. It was tied off with a white ribbon. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I thought there was a celebrity at this room.” he hummed. Sanji turned his head to the door and clutched onto his pillow. 

“Oh? Who?” Zoro cocked a brow. 

“Well. his name is Mr. Prince. Ya know he’s-” 

Zoro slammed the door in his face. He locked the door and headed to Sanji frowning looking down at his pillow. He sat down taking Sanji’s hand. 

“Hey, it’s only one person. And during the festival it’s gonna be like a needle in the haystack. And if we run into him again I’ll tell him to back off. I have my gun too just in case he starts anything.” Zoro reassured. Sanji turned to him with a smile. 

“Festival?” Sanji hummed. 

“Er. Surprise.” Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. He pulled back slightly. 

“I trust you with my life.” 

Zoro and Sanji got dressed as Zoro lead Sanji out of the hotel and down to the car. They drove down to the beach where it was alive and bursting with people. Mostly couples and families. Sanji and Zoro climbed out of the car and out to festival. Where they went to get a bite to eat at a small outside restaurant. Sanji sat at the table watching the children play with a ball and a couple of sticks. But. Sanji’s eyes narrowed to the lanky man holding the box. Poking out from between two buildings he had a gnarled grin on his lips. His eyes burrowed into his form, they were dark and lustful. And his hands. Holding that box, it creeped Sanji out.

“Here you go hun.” 

Sanji turned to Zoro setting down a cup of coffee and water. Zoro frowned seeing Sanji’s face gone pale. He placed a hand to Sanji’s forehead. 

“Hey is everything okay?” Zoro asked. 

“I saw him again.” Sanji said turning back to the buildings. But. he was gone. Zoro turned in the direction then back to Sanji. Sighing he pulled the chair next to Sanji and pulled him close. 

“I won’t let him get near you.” 

The rest of the day went swimmingly. They forgot about the incident and had fun. Playing games or watching Zoro win Sanji more and more stuffed animals. Or toy prizes. Sanji slowly gave them off to the children he could sneakily give them away to. But some he kept. Sanji then got distracted by a blacksmith making maybe some knives. He stepped over to the man earning the scrawny man’s attention. He clutched onto the bear as the wicked man grinned to him. 

“Oh. Mr. Prince. Welcome.” he spoke.   
Sanji shifted as the man got up and wiped off his hands. 

“Are you interested in blade work? I’m a blacksmith I can show you a few of my knives. Like here.” 

He headed over to his display case and opened up one of the drawers. He pulled out a silver blade with small grey grooves in it. It looked like an oil slick kind of blade. Sanji oogled it as he got closer to the case. 

“Oh wow that’s gorgeous. How much is it?” Sanji asked. 

“Consider it yours.” he hummed. Sanji looked up at him. Clearly he still didn’t trust this guy for stalking him. Or creeping him out. 

“I couldn’t. It’s a beautiful blade.” Sanji spoke. 

“Trust me. I can make more. If one goes missing it’s no big deal. Trust me. You earned it.” 

He placed the knife into a wooden cover and snapped it closed with a leather band. Sanji smiled receiving the blade. 

“Well thank you.” 

“It’s my pleasure. Oh!” Sanji perked up as the man rummaged in the cabinet and pulled out a box with white wrapping and a red ribbon. He slid it over to Sanji and smiled, “This is for you too.” 

“Oh well thank you I’ll open this when I get home.” Sanji smiled. 

“Why don’t you want to open it now?”   
He leaned closer to Sanji with a deathly look on his face. Sanji looked around for Zoro but. He seemed to have moved. He swallowed giving a soft chuckle. 

“I want to see your reaction to it when you open it.” the man growled. 

“I uh. I.” 

He slammed his hand on the table. 

“Open it!” 

Sanji sighed untying the bow and pulled off the ribbon. He pulled off the lid and a cloud of white smoke puffed into his face. Sanji’s vision got blurry and his body instantly felt like jelly. He tried to keep himself up but. His legs soon gave out and that curled smile of that crook remained. His eyes eager to do. Whatever he wanted in that dirty mind of him. 

But. 

Sanji was soon enveloped in warmth. And a thin cloth covered his mouth. Sanji’s eyes narrowed onto the hand. And the silver gun. His head rolled over to Zoro. His loser half of his face covered in his bandana. And wore a black ball cap. Sanji smiled weakly. As Zoro shouted and hissed at the man. Who put his hands on the cabinet as the police came and arrested the man. Sanji was taken back to the hotel to get the drug out of his system. 

Zoro sat next to him brushing through his blonde hair. Earning the blonde to wake up. Zoro grinned leaning down and peppered his face. Sanji giggled softly as Zoro sighed in relief lying in his lap. 

“I’m so glad your okay.” Zoro sighed. 

“Zoro… I’m gonna quit Ivan’s business.” Sanji spoke. He looked up to Sanji and frowned. 

“What wh-” 

“I figure I should move on to more… important things. I want to be a cook with my dad and I don’t need to please anyone else. I already have you and make you as horny as a gorilla.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea. I only did it for fun anyway. But relax. I’m keeping all the costumes. You naughty boy.” 

“Yea but I saved your life so. Maybe I should get a treat.” 

“Nasty Nasty boy.” 

Zoro kissed him softly and crawled into the empty place on the bed. They curled together, stroking each other softly

“Zoro.” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” Sanji looked up at him, “You horrible excuse for a cop.” 

“I saved you didn’t I?” 

“No. Mr. Bushido saved me.” 

“Well fine I’ll let you die next time then.” 

“Fine!” 

They chuckled softly as Zoro kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.


End file.
